Part-Time Chaos
by midnightstealth
Summary: The Rikkai Dai regulars need Part-time jobs. What happens when they find out there are openings as tour guides. Obviously chaos will ensue, but just what kind? Who knows!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this has been running around in my head since I read my online class homework. I think it is a funny idea and I hope you enjoy it. I don't own PoT, but if I did…Rikkai would probably be the champions.**

**Chapter 1: Sanada's Attempt**

Sanada casually browsed the part-time jobs section on his computer. He needed a job of some sort if he was going to help pay for college. All the ones he had seen so far though required some special sort of training like electrician, pastry chef, or caterer. Sanada kept searching until he came upon a rather interesting looking job. It was a tour guide at the local museum. The description said there would be on the job training and no experience was necessary. Sanada clicked on the link and soon found himself filling out an application. After filling out all the information he hit the submit button and then went back to browsing jobs, applying for a few more just in case.

**(the next day)**

Sanada was sitting at the table doing his homework when his mother came in holding the cordless phone.

"It's for you dear, one of the part-time jobs you applied for," his mother informed as she handed the phone to her son.

"Hello? Yes…yes…thank you…I shall be there," Sanada said before hanging up the phone. He looked up to see his mother still standing over him.

"Did you get the job?" she excitedly asked.

"Yes, I got a job as a tour guide at the museum. They want me to start tomorrow and then work on weekends until school is out," Sanada explained. To his surprise his mother threw her arms around his neck and said words of congratulations. She then left him to his thoughts and studies.

Sanada sat and thought for a moment about what had just happened. He had just gotten his first job and was a little disappointed that it was a tour guide. He would much rather work part-time somewhere else. He quickly shook the thought out of his head reminding himself that the important part was he actually managed to get a job. That was half the battle. He looked at a map on his computer to know which form of public transportation he should take tomorrow. He decided on the train.

(the next day)

Sanada woke up to his alarm at precisely 5:30 AM and headed down to the dojo for some morning meditation. He cut it a little bit short to get a shower so he could catch the 8:00 train to the city. After getting out of the shower he heard his cellphone ring and picked it up seeing that the caller was Yukimura.

"Hello, Yukimura, I am sorry, but I cannot chat this morning. I received a call from one of the part time jobs and they have agreed to take me on. Hmmm dinner? Tomorrow? Yes that sounds fine. Please message me with the details. Goodbye."

Sanada put on his nice clothes, combed his hair, and finished getting ready. He said goodbye to his family before going out the door and was met with a 'good luck' from his mother. He thanked her before closing the door behind him.

As Sanada was walking towards the train station he found himself becoming increasingly nervous. He didn't know why though. He was the Emperor of King Rikkai Dai and he should not fear anything, except maybe Yukimura. He found though that the thought of working and dealing with other people scared him a little bit. He made it to the train station paid the fee and walked into the train knowing that there was no going back now. He waited patiently until they called his stop and got off heading a bit south to where the museum was located.

Once inside he told the receptionist who he was and she paged someone while smiling sweetly at him. Soon a woman came out to greet him. She had a bit of a shocked look on her face and Sanada knew that it was because he looked older than he really was. He bowed to her.

"Hello I am Sanada, Genichirou," he introduced rising back up to his full height.

"It's a pleasure Sanada-kun. We are so glad that someone applied for the position. I am Matsumoto, Miyabi. Let us go into my office and get you everything that you will need for the job," she encouraged leading the young man through a door that read _Employees Only_.

Once there Miyabi printed him off a nametag that he pinned to his shirt and some pamphlets that he was to read over before he came in the next time. He nodded at the woman briefly glancing over the pamphlets he had in hand.

"Today you will just be following around one of the other guides to see what they do and how the see what they do and how the interact with the people. Ah here she is. Sanada-kun this is Minamoto-chan. Minamoto-chan this is Sanada-kun. "

"Pleasure to meet you," Sanada greeted bowing once more.

"You as well, but we must get going because we have a tour coming in ten minutes and I want to show you how to greet them properly."

Sanada followed the woman out and they met up with a group of people that had cameras and tourist clothes on. Minamoto introduced herself and encouraged Sanada to do the same. He introduced himself and the tour started off. They wound through many halls filled with pottery and masks. Next came the dinosaur exhibit where the visitors learned all about the ancient creatures and where they came from. They then moved on to the history of housing of Japan. Minamoto was talking so much that Sanada didn't know if he could remember all of it. He would try his best though and was confident that he could succeed. When the tour was over the visitors left and Minamoto was wlaking alone with Sanada.

"Any questions so far?" she inquired.

"How am I going to remember all this?" he asked bewildered at the staggering amount of information.

"Oh that. You will have one of us with you for the first few tours and make sure to read over the pamphlets to get a better understanding. That should help. Don't worry too much about it though."

"Thank you. How many more tours do we have for the day?"

"We have three more and then lunch and then two after that before we are free to go."

Sanada inwardly sighed although he tried to keep a positive attitude. The rest of the day went surprisingly fast and Minamoto was kind enough to buy him some lunch. After lunch they had the two tours and then it was time for them to head home. Sanada waved goodbye and Minamoto said she would see him tomorrow.

Sanada sat on the train and became more confident in his abilities as he read the pamphlets that had been given to him. He found some of the information quite interesting and was wondering if he should use some of the resources to do career exploration. Before he could dwell much on it though the train was pulling up to his stop and he was walking home. When he got to his home he felt more exhausted than ever. He was greeted by his family easting their supper.

"How was the first day?" his mother probed wanting a lot of information.

"It was fine. There is much to memorize. I think I shall have some dinner and then go to bed," Sanada announced.

Soon Sanada was waking up to his alarm again and followed his routine. He went to the train station and paid the fee. On the way to his stop Sanada decided to read the pamphlets over one more time so that maybe he could give a tour later in the day. When he got there he went to the office, put his packed lunch away, and met up with Minamoto. She greeted him warmly and asked if he felt confident enough to guide a tour later in the day. Sanada nodded and she beamed at him.

They went on about their tours and lunchtime came all too soon for Sanada. He was again a bit nervous about giving his first tour, but he knew that Minamoto would be right there to help if he needed anything. He took a deep breath as the guests came in and started the routine that he had memorized over the past day. His instructor made a few corrections, but other than that she praised him on a job well done. Sanada went home that night feeling very pleased with himself.

(The next week)

Sanada was looking forward to the day considering he was going to be running one of his own afternoon tours without the guidance of Minamoto. He walked into the museum a little taller than he had the last week with his name badge pinned perfectly on his jacket. Minamoto conducted the first tour of the day and let Sanada do the rest under her supervision. Then during lunch she wished him luck on his first tour and went off to take care of her own business. He looked at the clock and decided that it was time to greet the next round of visitors.

"Hello my name is Sanada, Genichirou and I will be your tour guide this afternoon. Please follow me and we will start on our tour."

Sanada started off with the pottery informing the guests that the Japanese were the first people to make pottery that they transported with them whenever they moved to a different location. The group then moved into the room full of dinosaurs.

"These dinosaurs lived approximately 70 million years ago. The large one here is the familiar carnivorous Tyrannosaurus Rex. Next to it is the very long necked Pletheosaurus. This creature was the longest dinosaur ever discovered. The most curious out of all the dinosaurs though is the one right here, " Sanada gestured as people took pictures, "This here is Archaeopteryx, thought to be the first bird on Earth. If you look at the picture next to it you will see that it has wings. There is also a picture of the fossil that shows the feathers on this prehistoric bird."

After many pictures were taken Sanada continued through the remaining rooms explaining each and every artifact despite the fact that he was getting dizzy from so many pictures. He wondered momentarily how Minamoto could stand it. He said goodbye to his tour group and then went to greet the next, and last, group before he went home for the evening.

The group wasn't bad at first, but there was a boy who kept wanting to touch everything. He tried to touch some of the pottery and then he tried to touch a dinosaur bone. Sanada was tired of repedtedly telling the boy that he needed to stop touching the artifacts in the museum. Sanada thought he finally got it under control when one girl pointed to a short dinosaur and looked at her mommy.

"Mommy I didn't know we were allowed to ride the dinosaurs," she squealed excitedly.

Upon hearing this Sanada looked up and sighed as he saw that same boy pretending to ride a Veloceraptor like ti was some type of horse. Sanada had had it with this brat, but he knew he had to keep his cool. He walked over to the boy and looked at him.

"Hey there could I please ask you to get down from there. It is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt," Sanada encouraged.

"Why? I don't care," the boy sneered.

"Ok then. Did you know that it is against the rules to do something like that?"

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"I can get security and you will never be allowed back here."

"I don't want to come back here, so why don't you just leave me to my business and mind your own, you crappy tour guide."

TARUNDAROU!" Sanada yelled scaring the kid right off the dinosaur. The shout was so loud it made the other guides come running and Sanada's current tour guests could have sworn they saw the dinosaur's shake. The curator came to see what was going on. She instructed Minamoto to take over Sanada's tour.

"We do not do that to young children Sanada-kun," Miyabi commented. She then did the only thing she could do, she unpinned Sanada's name tag and sent him home without a job.

Sanada felt disappointed that he had failed so easily at such a simple job, but he guessed he was meant for something else and decided it was back to the drawing board. He also swore on the train ride home he would never look at another dinosaur again.

**A/N: SOOOOO what did you think….this is just me trying to write some humor. There is going to be a chapter for each member and how their tours go. Please leave a review to tell me what you think of the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the second chapter….as you can all see. I hope you enjoyed the first one and I hope you enjoy this one too. I don't own PoT **

**Ch2: Bunta's Attempt**

Sanada had been extra grumpy at practice lately and Marui was determined to find out why. He soon did from the captain. Apparently, Sanada had been fired from his first part-time job and was a little upset at the fact. Marui was baffled that the vice- captain could get fired at all. He had always thought that Sanada would quit his job when he finally got a job within his field. Marui smiled to himself when he heard that it was a tour guide job. Of course Sanada would fail at something like that. He wasn't exactly a people person and had a short fuse. Marui decided then that he was going to give it a try, after all he was a genius and people would just love him when they met him.

After school and tennis practice was over Marui took the train to the museum and went inside. He walked up to the receptionist and smiled sweetly hoping to gain her good graces.

"Hello there ma'am. I heard that you were accepting applicants for a tour guide position and was wondering where I could obtain an application?" Marui politely asked.

"Ah, hello young man, I am glad that you are interested in our tour guide program. You seem happy enough to be a tour guide. Let me get Miyabi and an application for you," the secretary scuttled off and soon came back with an application and a lady in tow. The secretary smiled as she handed Marui the application.

"Hello I am Matsumoto, Miyabi and I am the head curator here at the museum. Now if you will follow me I will lead you to my office where you can fill out that application and we can talk," she instructed leading the redhead to the office. She sat patiently and flipped through an article while Marui filled out the application. In no time at all he was done and handed the application to her.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Marui inquired.

"Well it seems here that this is going to be your first job. It also looks like you have all the skills we need in a tour guide and you certainly are friendly enough. So Marui, Bunta welcome aboard as our new tour guide," Miyabi extended her hand in congratulations.

"Thank you so much. When shall I report for duty?" Marui excitedly asked the lady in front of him.

"How about tomorrow at ten? You will be working with one of our tour guides and she will show you around."

"Sounds great I will see you then," Marui replied. He was so excited. He had his first job and this caused for celebration and what better way to celebrate than to head over to the bakery. He got a piece of his favorite cake and sat down at a table to enjoy it.

(the next day)

Marui arrived at the museum at 9:50 AM sharp. He went and greeted the receptionist and she handed him his nametag and instructed him to sit down and wait. Marui looked at his watch and saw that it was five minutes until ten. He looked up to see a lady standing over him.

"Hello I am Minamoto. It's nice to meet you Marui-kun," she extended her hand and smiled sweetly. Marui shook her hand and smiled back.

"SO what will I be doing today?" he inquired.

"Today you will be following me around to get the feel of things. Then we will give you some information to take home and next week you get to do your very first tour," Minamoto beamed. Marui nodded and followed the entrance of the museum. They introduced themselves and the tour began.

Marui listened carefully throughout the whole tour and began to get bored. The information was so easy he was already able to memorize it. He was disappointed that he would have to wait until the next week to give a tour of his own. He swore he was going to fall asleep on one of the benches if he had to listen to this tour even one more time. Thankfully the tour was soon over and Marui was happy he didn't have to listen to that again. He was ready to give his own tour or just go home. To his dismay that tour was not the end of his morning.

"We have one more tour and then we get to eat lunch and we have three tours in the afternoon," Minamoto cheerily explained.

"Actually I think I have memorized the tour. Can I try the next one?" Marui confidently stated.

"Oh um wow, sure you can try. I'll still be with you, but by all means go ahead."

"Thank- you. Now I think we have another tour group to get."

The two walked over and introduced themselves to the new group that had just arrived. Marui explained that he was a new tour guide and he would be leading them with the help of Minamoto. Though in his mind he knew he didn't really need the woman there at all. In fact, he thought she may become more of a problem than a help.

"And next we have the life and history of Japan," Marui explained as they entered the pristine white room. This was the last hall on his tour and he had done very well. Minamoto never had to butt in once during the whole presentation. Marui launched into an explanation about how the early Japanese lived off the land and moved from place to place. He also connected this room to the pottery room and how the first Japanese to have pottery would take it with them when they moved to a different location. Soon the tour was over with and Marui and Minamoto were heading to the lunchroom for their break.

"Marui-kun I will be right back I have to go talk to my boss about something," Minamoto hurried off.

Marui got out his lunch and smirked to himself. He knew what this was about. He was going to get to do his own tours. He smiled even larger when he bit into the cake that was his lunch. Miyabi came back into the room with Minamoto, a look of shock on her face.

"Marui, I am happy to tell you that you will not be working with Minamoto-chan this afternoon. We have determined that you are more than capable of running your own tour. Congratulations young man and we officially welcome you to the team."

"Thank you ma'am I look forward to giving my first tour by myself. I promise I won't disappoint you," Marui promised raising his right hand.

"Alright I expect the best from you," Miyabi chuckled.

Lunch was soon over and Marui was ready to give his first tour. He popped in a piece of apple gum and headed towards the entrance where he would greet his first group of the afternoon. The tour group seemed excited and eagerly followed Marui into the first room with the displays of pottery.

"This is the pottery that the Japanese would carry with them when they traveled from place to place," Marui explained as he made a sweeping motion towards the room, while popping his gum. Marui went through and explained the carvings on each piece. He added stories to some of the pieces to give the group some entertainment. It worked as the people were enamored with the story that the young boy was telling. The group then continued on to the room filled with dinosaur skeletons.

"What's that one?" a boy in the crowd asked.  
"That one is Archaeopteryx," Marui explained to the young boy, "It is the oldest known creature with feathers. You can see pictures of it next to the display. A fun fact that they don't tell you though is that the peacock is a descendant from this find creature. This is also not to be confused with a pterodactyl which had no feathers, but could still fly. Much like a modern day bat, if you would like a comparison."

The group then moved on to the room that contained the history of housing for Japan. Marui was ready to show off his skills and his genius mind at this point. He did not want the people to be misled about the history of his country.

"As you see here there is a hut that is under a Sakura tree. Now while this may be beautiful, the museum was wrong in putting it here. The plaque indicates that the shelter these people are staying in was from very early days when these people were still wandering nomads. This even dates back to the time before they had pottery to carry with them so very few tools were available. They would not be able to get very far north to see the trees. Nor would they have the capability of such fine craftsmanship of a house. Also, the women would not have worn the flowers in their hair. Their hair would have most likely been unruly and messy as it fell around their face. It was a struggle for survival in those days not a luau. I shall talk to the museum about that. Anyway, continuing on," Marui mentioned as he popped his gum. He turned when he heard an exasperated sigh.

"Would you stop popping that gum, young man?" a lady kindly asked him. she was clearly annoyed at what he was doing.

"I need my gum so, no, I cannot stop popping it. Anyway as you see here this skillet isn't even accurate. The Japanese had no way of making steel in the 1st century A.D. You are lucky to have me as a guide since I am such a genius. That way there is no flaw in the tour and I am readily able to point out the flaws that the exhibits have." Marui pulled a cookie from his pocket and started to nibble on it before a kid came up and tried to take it.

"I want one too mister," the kid yelled tugging on the cookie in Marui's hand.

"I would like to give you some, but I don't have enough for everyone. I need sugar or I start not to feel very well," Marui tried to explain getting irritated. His sweet supply was running out and he was starting to feel a bit tired.

"Then you shouldn't be eating it if you don't have enough for everyone. I've always been told that it's not nice."

"It's not nice to bother people either," Marui stated plainly.

I WANT THAT COOKIE!" the kid yelled. He then stepped closer with a determined look in his eyes. Marui instantly became very afraid. That was the same look that Akaya got before he went into bloodshot mode.

"Yea we want cookies too," a bunch of other kids yelled in the background. Everyone was hungry and tired by this time.

"I know there is a very good bakery across the street where they sell excellent cookies, but I need this one," Marui was trying to keep his cool. The looks he was receiving from parents though were getting disturbing. Just then Marui looked down to see the first kid looking very determined.

"I will have that cookie now!" the child exclaimed. In one movement he bit the skin between Marui's thumb and forefinger and caught the cookie before it fell to the ground. The kid put it in his mouth and began to run away.

"Hey get back here with that. I said give it back," Marui yelled as he dashed after the kid. They ran through the whole museum dodging displays and people. Just as Marui was about to catch the child that stole his cookie he was cut off by the security guards. They grabbed him and led him to Miyabi's office.

"Marui what happened to your hand?" Was the first question Miyabi asked when the guards brought him in.

"A kid bit me cause he wanted my cookie, he got it too," Marui pouted as he looked at the woman in front of him. She sighed and put a hand to her face.

"One of you go get the first aid kit," she instructed the guards, "Marui we will talk."

"OK," Marui gulped as he sat down.

"First, you are not allowed to eat on tours. Second, we have been observing you and we have noticed that you are telling people our displays are incorrect. The people come here for pleasure, not to be told that what they are seeing is a hoax. Thank you," she mentioned to the guard as he brought back the first aid kit. She patched up Marui's hand and then looked at him. "You should go to the doctor tomorrow to get that checked out. Now please leave." That is when Miyabi took Marui's name badge and sent him home, without a job.

**A/N: Hope you liked it poor bunta. Well now who will try to do it next? Who knows. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO here is Renji I hope you think it is funny. The next chapter is going to be Akaya. And that should be up by tonight as well. I don't own PoT**

Renji looked at his data and chuckled to himself. He now knew that both Marui and Sanada had been fired from the tour guide position at the local museum. Renji decided that it was his turn to give it a go. He went to the museum after school to pick up an application.

"Hello. I am here to inquire about the job position of a tour guide," he politely asked the receptionist.

"Hopefully you will last longer than the other two if we hire you," she said and handed him an application.

Renji took the application and went to the nearest chair and pulled out a pen from his backpack. The application was easy and he was muttering statistics to himself. He had done a lot of research before coming here and he knew almost all the exhibits by heart. Renji hoped he wouldn't have to shadow someone, he didn't really see the point. He sighed as he flipped to the next page of the application and scribbled all the information down. This was easier than collecting data. He put his pen back in his bag and walked over to the receptionist. She looked up shocked that the child had finished the application so quickly. She took it and looked it over before paging Miyabi to come out.

Miyabi sighed in her office. She really did not want to come out and meet a new tour guide. She supposed though it was part of her job and got up from her desk massaging her temples. She hoped that this one would be better than the last two she had hired. She nearly screamed when she came out and saw another younger boy in a school uniform standing there. However, she went over graciously to the young man and shook his hand. Taking the application from the receptionist she glanced over it her eyes widening at the accomplishments of the young man in front of her.

"I am Matsumoto, Miyabi. Congratulations, you are our newest employee. Please follow me and we will get you the necessary equipment for your job," she stated bluntly.

"Do I have to train with someone?" Reji suddenly, but poitley, asked.

"Yes you do. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have done a lot of research on the museum and I am confident that I will be able to give a tour by myself without any assistance."

"I see. Well, will you at least follow one tour guide around just to see how they interact with the people?"

"Of course. Thank you," Renji bowed and moved out of the room where he met the tour guide he was going to be working with for the first tour.

"Hello I am Minamoto, nice to meet you," the woman in front of Renji greeted.

"Yanagi, Renji. It is a pleasure to meet you and unfortunate that I will only be joining you on one tour."

She looked at him funny but then motioned for him to come with her and they started the first tour. Both introduced themselves and they walked with the group. Minamoto went and gave her usual speech while Renji added in a few comments here and there annoying her to no end.

Once that tour was finished Minamoto turned to Renji and smiled. She really wanted to smack him with the pamphlets she was holding and scream. She knew though that she couldn't lose her job and instead cleared her throat.

"I see that you know very much information about our museum already. Miyabi has told me that you are ready to do your own tour and I think you are, too. I am going to take my lunch now and you can take the next tour. See you in a little while," with that Minamoto walked off to get her lunch and try to forget why she chose to work this job.

Renji headed out to the main entrance of the building. He saw that he had a lrger than average tour group and he was going to need to maintain control.

"Hello everyone I am Yanagi, Renji. Welcome. I think you will enjoy our tour today. There is much to learn and much to see so I think we should head off. Please follow me and do not stray from the path," Renji instructed leading the group away. They followed him ready for they thought would be a pleasant experience. How wrong they were. At first it seemed OK and the facts were interesting. Then it became downright boring and annoying. The tour wasn't a tour it was a lecture.

"Now there is a 98.14% chance that the dinosaur you are seeing here is not even a real dinosaur and a model that was made from the one in Washington D.C. in the United States of America," Renji rambled. He was proud that he knew so much data and that he could provide these people with education. Next they came to the life of Japanese exhibit.

"Can you tell us about those?" a bratty kid with a donut sneered.

"Yes, these are not Japanese. The woman has medium brown hair and a light to complexion while the male has red hair and a very fair pink complexion. There is a 74% chance that these were borrowed from a museum in England and the curator here hoped no one would notice."

"Sir, is anything here actually real?" one woman asked shooting her hand in the air while asking the question.

"There is a chance that the pottery could be real. 25% to be exact and that is not very high. SO to answer your question there is a 93.65652% chance that everything in this museum is a fake," Renji smiled back at the woman. All of a sudden he felt something hit his face. He pulled it off to see that it was the donut that the child had been eating a few moments ago. Renji grimaced at the sticky residue on his face and tried to continue the tour before being interrupted by the woman.

"So you mean to say that I paid ¥300 to get in here and see a bunch of fake stuff?!" the woman nearly shrieked.

"No I said that there was a high percent chance that it is a copy not that they actually are," Renji tried to explain.

The woman kept shrieking insults at him and a few others joined in too upset that they had to waste ¥300 to see fake things. Renji quickly finished his tour and led them out the door. He was going retrieve his next group when he was stopped by a very irate Matsumoto.

"You don't tell the customers there may be a chance that the artifact are fake. Go home and don't come back. You are banished," she hissed wishing it wasn't against the law to hit this kid with a telephone. She ripped the badge of Renji's shirt and it took a piece of the shirt with it. The curator stormed off mumbling something like "is there going to be anyone that is good for the job?" Renji headed home with a torn shirt and torn pride.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review! I know Renji's wasn't super exciting….but neither is Renji ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO as promised here is the chapter for Akaya. This will be interesting to say ethe least. I don't own PoT. And I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing. **

Akaya had been trailing after Renji all week and their normal conversation hadn't been going on at all. Akaya was getting worried so he decided to ask Renji what was going on.

"Senpai? What's going on with you lately?" Akaya asked suddenly.

"I got fired from my job, Akaya," Renji sighed in frustration. He hadn't forgiven himself for losing the job after one day. His mother wasn't too happy either and made him get another job. So now he was stuck working at Chuck E Cheese as the mouse. He had been the only one that they could find that was tall enough to fit into the costume. SO far he had had one child barf on his foot and another pee on his tail. He really was not a happy camper.

"Oh I see. I wanna job!" Kirihara exclaimed jumping around.

"Then go apply for my old one I don't think they have hired anyone else. They will probably hire you. Go over there after school and bring a pen," Renji kindly reminded Akaya.

After school that day Kirihara took a map and his school things and headed in the direction of the museum. He made sure that he didn't take the bus because he knew that he would fall asleep. He ran into the entrance hall and up to the reception desk.

"Hello. My name is Kirihara, Akaya and I would like to apply for a job here, " Kirihara rushed not through the sentence.

The receptionist looked up and immediately wanted to throw her paperweight at the window. She didn't though and handed an application to the young man in front of her. Out of all the ones that had applied he was the cutest so far. Kirihara went over and filled out the application and brought it back very quickly. The receptionist gave him a look but took the application anyway and called Miyabi.

"Hello how are you?" Miyabi questioned in a happy yet exhausted voice. She looked at the young man in front of her and thought that he didn't look too bad or that he would be too much trouble. His hair was a bit messy, but that wasn't a problem.

"I am fine thank you. How are you today?" Kirihara replied remembering his manners.

"I am fine and you should be happy because you have a job. Nice to meet you Kirihara, Akaya. I am Matsumoto, Miyabi the museum's curator," Miyabi introduced.

"Thank you very much for letting me have this position I can start right now if you want!" Kirihara exclaimed jumping around his new boss.

"Yes I will have you shadow Minamoto to get used to what we do here and then we can see how comfortable you are with the material."

"Yes alright I will be happy to shadow," Kirihara bwed. He was given a nametag and was instructed to follow a lady wearing a business suit.

"Hello are you Minamoto-sensei?" Kirihara politely approached the woman.

"Yes and you must be Kirihara. It is nice to meet you. We will be doing a few tours and then after lunch maybe you could try a bit on your own?" she tentatively asked.

"Sure sounds like a good deal."

They set off to greet the group and Kirihara had laser focus as he watched Minamoto give her presentation. He soaked in all the information and was confident that he knew everything after just the first tour.

"Minamoto-sensei may I present a tour on my own? I mean I want you with me, but I want to try to deliver it on my own," Kirihara sheepishly admitted.

"Sure I don't see the problem in that. Let's go get the next group."

They got the next group and introduced themselves. As they walked Minamoto was surprised at how much Kirihara remembered. She also heard a few whispers of "He's cute" and "Do you think he would go out with me?" from some of the girls near the back of the group.

Just then they got to the dinosaur exhibit. That is when everything fell into shambles.

"OH MY GOD! Here we are at the dinosaur department and these dinosaurs are like REALLY big and really cool. And if they lived today we would all be dead or riding them! I think I would ride them after I tamed them! It would be so much fun and then we could have ice cream together and be friends," Kirihara stated. Just then he walked into a wall and fell over. A kid started to laugh at him and the girls started whispering things like "I didn't know they hired people like him" and "Well his looks are far better than him"

"Dude seriously, are you like five or something?" the kid laughed while slightly choking on something. After he had recovered he continued on with his rant, "Like you are the worst tour guide anyone has ever had. How did you even get hired here? I didn't know they hired people that are crazy."

All of a sudden they heard ragged breaths coming from their tour guide who was still lying on the floor. Minamoto went to check on him, but he turned around. What she saw horrified her. Kirihara's eyes had turned red and he had a demonic look about him. He laughed an evil laugh before turning to the kid that had insulted him.

"I am number one!" Kirihara exclaimed pulling a tooth out of one of the dinosaur's mouths. He held it up and started to advance on the kid. He tried to throw it, but his arm was caught by Minamoto before he could do anything. She needed to keep him away from the guests so he wouldn't hurt anyone. She pressed her panic button and seconds later security was there putting Kirihara in cuffs so he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. That isn't to say they didn't have a rough time. Kirhara struggled and kicked, he bit and punched, and they eventually had to call in security from the next building over to help. Eventually though, after many bruises and cuts, they had Kirihara under control and the police were on their way. As the police were about to take Kirihara away Miyabi walked up to him.

"Your fired," she said and ripped off his nametag. She watched as they took him away and heard one of the officers mumble something about calling his parents and psychiatric ward. She was relieved.

**A/N: ****SO that was Kirihara. I didn't really know how else to do him. I had to get him really pissed off to get him fired. Please tell me what you think. Also if you haven't done so go read YunaBrown's The Complex. It's a super good and super addictive story. Also go and read Higher Than the Wind by Under a Cloud. SO good and well written.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I don't know why I keep getting these ideas in my head but I think that you will enjoy this chapter. I do not own PoT.**

Jackal was looking at jobs posting on the computer during his free time when he saw one about a tour guide position. He could have sworn Kirihara had gotten that job just a few days ago. Then again he did remember something about Yukimura saying Akaya would be out for a little while due to medical reasons. Jackal didn't really care what that meant as long as he could get a job. From the looks of it getting a job as a tour guide wasn't that hard, if his doubles partner could do it hen so could he. He filled out the electronic application and then hit submit. He figured he would go to the actual building after school tomorrow so he could check and make sure that the curator had received his application. He ran his hand over his head before turning in for the night.

The next morning Jackal woke up and went to school nervous about the status of his application. He decided that he would go to the library and check his email during his lunch break. He did just that and the email that he found in his inbox astounded him. It read:

_Jackal,_

_You got the job. Come to the museum today after school for orientation._

_Miyabi_

"OH MY GOD! I got a job! Someone like me got a job!" Jackal exclaimed to the library. He was soon kicked out for disrupting the other students study time. He tiptoed out and went to his next class very excited what waited for him this afternoon. When the bell rang he bolted out of his seat and ran as fast as he could to the museum. He approached the front desk and saw a secretary sitting there.

"Hello. ma'am I am here for the orientation. I received an e-mail saying I was accepted for a position," Jackal calmly explained. The receptionist looked up like she was going to cry. Without speaking she pressed a button next to the phone and soon another woman emerged from the EMPLOEEYS ONLY door.

"Oh you must be Jackal," she greeted as politely as possible, "I am Matsumoto, Miyabi. How about we get you a nametag and get you set up with Minamoto our tour guide here. You can learn from her and then maybe give some tours on your own the next time you come in."

Jackal followed the woman into the back room and waited patiently while she made a nametag for him. He pinned it on with pride and followed her out into the lobby where he was introduced to another woman.

"Hello, Jackal, I am Minamoto. I will be teaching you the ways of the tour guide. Let's go introduce ourselves to the group and get started. Then you can ask me questions over lunch."

"Yes. Do you mind if I jot down a few things as we walk?" Jackal asked producing a small notepad.

"No not at all. That is very smart of you to take notes," Minamoto smiled at him.

They went out to the group and got started. Minamoto was giving the tour and Jackal was scribbling furiously in his notepad. He was excited to think that he might be the one to finally not get fired. He was confident that he could give a supervised tour the next day. Before he knew what was happening they had finished two tours and Minamoto was suggesting that they go to lunch. She bought him some lunch and they sat down to talk.

"So do you have any questions so far?" Minamoto asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Would it be possible that I could give a supervised tour tomorrow?" Jackal hesitantly asked.

"Of course! We would be happy to do that. We have a few more tours today and then I will give you some information that you can read before tomorrow. Oh look at the time we better go and get the next group," Minamoto commented. She hoped that this teen would be the last one that they would have to hire.

Jackal continued to scribble in his notepad throughout the rest of the tours. He was very diligent. Again he was surprised at how fast the tours were over. He graciously accepted the information and went to the bus stop to head home. Once home Jackal read over all the information that he was given. He highlighted a few points and then went to bed waiting for the next day to come.

The next day Jackal eagerly hopped on the bus and went to the museum. He got off and realized there was a sign there that was advertising a new exhibit. It was hair pieces of the ancient world. He remembered reading something about it in the pamphlets he was given and was confident that he could give a tour on it. He met Minamoto at the front entrance and they set off on the first tour. After finishing the first tour Minamoto turned to Jackal.

"Would you like to try to give the next tour? I will be right here with you and can fill in if you miss anything," Minamoto explained.

"Yes I am confident that I can handle the tour group for the next tour. I may need a little help on the new exhibit, but I think that I have gotten the basics of it," Jackal confirmed. Minamoto nodded and they headed off in the direction of the lobby. They met the next tour group and Jackal introduced himself and Minamoto. They went along their way, Jackal executing the tour perfectly while adding his own touch. Then they got to the hair exhibit and something happened with Jackal. At first he was fine and gave a grand tour explaining all the head pieces and why they were made the way they were. The last few cases though showcased hair pieces and styles from the jungles of Brazil. Suddenly, Jackal felt very homesick. He missed Brazil and he missed the ladies there that used to fawn over him. He missed his hair and he wanted his mommy right now.

"And as you can all see here this is the…the …the B-brazil collection," Jackal stumbled over his words. He felt tears prick his eyes and looked over to see Minamoto with a concerned look. He had to continue on though, "These were the ladies of the jungle. Just look at their hair! I want hair like that! How come I can't have hair like that? Brazil is my native country and do you see luscious locks? NO! I am only fifteen and cursed with a bald head for the rest of my life? How is that in anyway fair? These ladies look like my mommy and I want her right now because she always makes everything better. And I WANT HAIR! I mean look at you old people you all have hair even if it is silver. I was cursed, cursed with no hair. You people should all shave your heads…I just want hair. Is that really so much to ask? Wanting to have something that everyone else does?"

The people on the tour just stared at their guide while he was having a mental breakdown. Some of them felt bad that he didn't have hair and some were just plain scared. When Minamoto tried to comfort Jackal he sat down on the floor and started rocking back and forth.

"Want hair, need hair. Need mommy, need hugs," jackal murmured as Minamoto tried to soothe him even more. She rubbed his back, but that only made him cry harder. Soon Matsumoto was rushing towards the exhibit and knelt down in front of Jackal.

"Hey there. What do you say it is time for you to go home?" she gently encouraged. Jackal nodded and Matsumoto called security to drive Jackal home because he was in such a state. Before he was taken off though Matsumoto handed him a piece of paper with the name of a therapist on it and a recommendation that said therapist should recommend Rogan. With that Jackal was taken home to his mommy and was put to bed.

(The next day)

Jackal woke up in his bed and sighed remembering that he had had a breakdown at work. He went to check his e-mails to see what time his shift started. The only email he saw was one that said:

_Jackal,_

_We think it would be in the best interest of your health if you do not come back. It is a shame to have to let you go, you were a very good guide._

_Sincerely,_

_ Matsumoto_

Jackal sighed and lay back on his bed. He was going to have to explain this to his family somehow. Not to mention he would be the butt of even more team jokes.

**A/N: SO I know that was a little long but I thought I had to set it up. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review and Niou is up next! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SO here is the chapter with Niou! I don't really know where I am going with this one but I hope you enjoy it! **

Niou wanted to get away from his family and all of their tricks. What better way to do that than to get a job? He decided that he would snag the relatively easy position of tour guide that Jackal had just gotten fired from. He figured he had all the charms and he was a fun person. Who wouldn't want him as their tour guide? He applied for the job on his laptop and proceeded to sit there for two hours before getting the confirmation email that he had received the job. Niou chuckled to himself before heading off to bed, excited for the next day to come.

(The next day)

Niou headed to the museum confident in his abilities to succeed at the new job. He was probably going to be hired on full time for the summer and that was an exciting prospect considering it meant he would be away from his family. His sister had been tricking him a lot lately and he was getting very tired of it. He walked up to the receptionist who pressed a button as soon as she saw him. Another lady traipsed out of a backroom and came over to him. Niou saw the lady give him a once over and he smirked.

"Hello I am Matsumoto, Miyabi. Welcome to the museum. Congratulations on becoming our newest tour guide," she recited in an exhausted robotic like voice.

"Niou. Masaharu. You look like you could use a nap," Niou commented. He then had a nametag shoved in his face and the woman walked away. Another woman soon came out and smiled at him.

"Hello. You are Niou? I am Minamoto and will be providing you with orientation," she cheerily remarked.

"Nice ta meet ya. Let's get started. This looks like a piece 'o' cake," Niou remarked as he followed her to the lobby. He noted that Minamoto looked a bit irritated at his last statement. He ignored it though and continued to walk.

"Hello everyone Niou and I will be your tour guides today. Welcome to the museum. We hope you enjoy your visit and please hold all questions until the end," Minamoto said. She looked over at Niou and he nodded signaling he was ready to start the tour. They started and Niou followed along to the boring pace of the tour. He really wished that he had something to keep him distracted from everything else that was going on. This was so easy and he was definitely going to be giving the next tour. After what seemed like forever the tour was finally over and Niou took Minamoto aside to talk to her.

"Hey I was wonderin' if I could give the next tour?" he asked trying to be polite, but adding a firmness to his voice.

"Of course you may. I will be right-" she was cut off by his sharp voice.

"I wanna do this one alone. I know I can," Niou boasted.

"Whatever. Just take the next tour group and I am going to get some aspirin," Minamoto stated before walking away muttering something about troublesome kids.

"Hello I'm Niou and I'm gonna be yer tour guide for today," Niou stated looking out over the ten people he was going to be taking around the museum. He decided that he better get this over with so he could get some food in him before he went hungry.

"So now we are getting to the dinosaur room. As ya know dinosaurs didn't live with us. They lived before us. Most of them could eat us whole if they wanted to and they probably would want to," Niou continued rambling about dinosaurs as they made their way to the next exhibit. It was the hair exhibit and Niou was less than excited to give the tour on this one.

"Um OK so these thingies are stuff people used to put in their hair. Some of 'em are gold and silver ta show wealth and some are made out of human bones to show power ova other people. Um let's move on cause this is really borin' and no one gives a rat's behind about what people put in their hair."

They moved on to the history of the people of Japan and Niou knew it was time for him to have some fun. He came to the section where it showed the people of Japan in the Ice Age. All of them were huddled around a fire trying to keep warm. Niou smirked and pressed a button on a beeper that was on his belt. Moments later the whole group was covered in snow. They all looked up at the ceiling like it was some demonic object while Niou inwardly laughed at his prank.

"As ya know the ice melted and the sea got warmer and sea levels rose," Niou explained before he pressed another button effectively soaking his tour group in warm water. They all sputtered and some gave him evil looks. He looked back at them like nothing was wrong and continued on the tour. As he walked he could see the slight annoyance in the group and it amused him. He was getting ready for the finale of his tour. This one was going to be good and no one would be expecting it at all. He took them to the exhibit where there was a tropical looking hut with people around it. All the people ducked expecting pineapples to be thrown on them. They were surprised though when nothing happened. One woman looked up and gasped at what she saw. Everyone else followed suit and the whole crowd was silent as they looked on a beautiful young girl in a bikini that looked like she was from tropical Japan.

"Where did our guide go?" one group member asked a hint of nervousness creeping into her voice.

"I'm right here," Niou said changing back to his normal self. Just then one woman shrieked and fell over while another lost her lunch on the floor. The men just gaped and envied the young man to no extent. Niou was highly confused by this point as to why everyone was freaking out so badly. He then felt a breeze and wondered why it was so cold in there. He looked down and to his horror he had turned back to himself, but into his morning self.

"What is going on?" Minamoto nearly screamed as she rushed to the sight. What she saw mortified her. There was a group of tour members soaked to the bone. One of them was heaving, another one was laying passed out on the floor, and Niou was standing there in nothing but his boxers. She could see why the guests had the reaction that they did. She sighed and went over to revive the woman. After ushering everyone out Minamoto walked over to Niou.

"I don't think I have the authority to do this, but I am going to do it anyway. You are fired for improper treatment of the guests and going against the dress code," Minamoto snapped a picture to show to her boss later so she wouldn't get in trouble. She instructed Niou to leave and to never come back in his whole life.

**A/N: SO I couldn't find anything to bother Niou and I didn't want him to keep the job. I hope you enjoyed it. I know Niou uses illusions, but I thought this was a little more fun right? Please leave a review. Next chapter is Yukimura….look for it. And then Yagyuu will be the last one**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here is the chapter of Yukimura that you have all been waiting for! Now you are probably wondering how he is going to get fired. I have to thank my cat for inspiration for this story and for keeping me company by sitting in my lap while I write every chapter. **

Yukimura decided that he needed a job to show his team what real success was. He decided that a tour guide position would be best and was going to snag Niou's old job at the museum not too far away. Yukimura took the bus to the museum and walked inside his head held high. He walked over to the receptionist's desk and smiled.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could have an application?" Yukimura politely inquired.

"Huh? Oh yes ma'am you may. Here please fill this out and bring it back when you are done," the secretary grumbled envious of the bluenette's beauty. She had never seen a more beautiful girl in her life.

Yukimura walked and slightly sulked over to the nearest chair. 'Why do people always think I am a girl?' he thought as he brought out his fountain pen and took off the cap before filling out the application in an elegant scrawl. He quickly finished and capped his pen and headed over to the receptionist once more.

"Here is the application," Yukimura handed her the application and smiled once more.

"Thank you, let me get someone…" she trailed off as she pressed the button. The receptionist could not believe the handwriting on the page. It was neat and perfect. Almost as if the girl in front of her was trained in classic calligraphy.

Yukimura soon saw a haggard woman walk out, but she instantly brightened when she saw who her newest applicant was. It was a beautiful young lady and her hair was the perfect shade of blue.

"Hello I am Matsumoto, Miyabi. What is your name?" she inquired thinking that this girl must have a beautiful name.

"Yukimura. Seiichi. It is a great pleasure," he bowed to the lady.

"Oh I see," she frowned looking at the girl. Seiichi wasn't really a girl's name, but she figured the family must have some reason behind it. And who was she to question a Yukimura. For all Matsumoto knew the girl with her could be related to _those_ Yukimuras and she didn't want to be on their bad side.

"So to begin the interview….you're a GUY?!" Matsumoto nearly shrieked. She looked at the application and back at the _**boy**_ sitting in front of her.

"Yes ma'am I am indeed a male," Yukimura calmly answered. He really was getting tired of this. He smiled politely and let the lady continue on. When she didn't he looked up at her.

"You are hired. Will you be able to start right now?" she asked.

"Yes I am able to do that."

Matsumoto made Yukimura a nametag and showed him to where he would meet the veteran tour guide. When Minamoto came out she quickly introduced the two. She then left quickly hoping that everything would go alright with this one.

"Hello Yukimura I hope that we will get along well," Minamoto introduced as she scanned the body of the young male in front of her.

"I think that we will get along well. I am happy to learn," Yukimura replied hoping that this lady didn't think he was a girl. They set off on the first tour and people stared at the new tour guide that was helping to lead them.

Yukimura was aware of the eyes that penetrated him during his first training tour. He, however, decided to ignore the stares and go about learning what he needed to be like as a tour guide. He gained some valuable information and learned a few facts that he hadn't previously known. He followed along thinking that he knew the information very well. Yukimura would not be rude, however, and would abide by the policies that the museum set out. He was fascinated particularly with the exhibit that boasted women's hair accessories from ancient times. Yukimura was attentive and polite. He made a mental note of some questions he had that he would make sure to ask Minamoto during their lunch break. They bid the group farewell and headed off to the lobby once more to fetch the next tour group. Yukimura introduced himself to the group and Minamoto did the same. They walked on showing the group all the exhibits. The people were particularly fond of the hair exhibit and Yukimura could tell some of them were thinking that he was a girl.

Yukimura was allowed to do the farewell speech at the end of the tour and said that he hoped everyone would come back. Then with a sigh from both people as they headed toward the break room. Yukimura sat down and took out his bento. His mother had been nice enough to pack him one that day.

"So do you have any questions?" Minamoto asked looking over at the boy.

"Yes I do. I was wondering if you would accompany me on the next tour, but if I could do the exhibit on hair pieces? That seemed so interesting and I think I know what to say to the group."

"Sure! I would be delighted to have you do that. I mean you can do the whole tour if you want, although it is not advisable."

"Then I won't do it. Just the section I mentioned should be fine for now," Seiichi reassured her taking a bite of his rice.

Once both had finished their lunches they went off to get the afternoon group. The tour started out much the same with people in the back whispering about the beautiful blue haired young lady. Yukimura was starting to get annoyed with this and wanted to punch a wall, but he kept his composure for the tour. The group then arrived at the hairpiece room and Minamoto informed the group that Yukimura would be taking over. Hey all nodded and turned their attention to the younger person. Yukimura began to explain in great, yet fascinating, detail about where each piece came from, how it was used, and what it was made out of. When Yukimura finished his presentation on the hair pieces everyone clapped and he could hear mutters of praise throughout the crowd. He smiled and informed them that Minamoto would be taking over again. They all seemed disappointed somehow, but continued on.

Just then an older man came up to Yukimura with a smirk on his face. Yukimura suddenly felt threatened, an odd feeling for him. He was usually the one threatening other people, but his stomach told him something wasn't right here. He felt a piece of paper being slipped into his hand.

"Hey there gorgeous. I bet one of those hair things would look lovely on you. Although a manmade jewel can never outshine that which is the divine beauty of a woman. Call me sometime and we can get coffee or have dinner," the older man winked as he ran a thumb along Yukimura's cheek.

That was the last straw. Yukimura did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He unleashed YIPS on the unsuspecting tourist. Hardening his gaze Yukimura was pleased to see the man go down to his knees.

"What? Where has my sight gone? What is happening? SOMEONE HELP ME!" the man screamed and Minamoto came rushing back into the room. The only thing she saw was a man suffering on the floor and her trainee looking at him very hard. Shewent over and shook her trainee to get him out of his trance. Minamoto looked at the man still writhing on the floor and whipped out her cellphone to call an ambulance. Once the ambulance had taken away the visitor Minamoto and Matsumoto confronted Yukimura.

"Yukimura, even though we can find no evidence against you we believe that it is in your best interest if you leave this position. You are a good tour guide, but we do not want you to constantly have to deal with harassment. I am sorry," Matsumoto delivered as she handed Yukimura his forms saying that he was no longer an employee.

"It was very nice to meet you," Minamoto said.

"And to both of you as well," Yukimura bowed. He then turned and left disappointed in himself for losing a job. Now who would show the team leadership and perseverance? Yagyuu?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed sorry this was delayed. Review**


End file.
